Tông tội của ích kỷ - Solomon
by Nobume Chocho
Summary: Vào năm 931 TCN, kinh thành Jerusalem chìm trong khói lửa, vương quốc Edom xảy ra loạn lạc vì những cuộc khởi nghĩa, đảo chính xảy ra khắp nơi, dân chúng thì chỉ biết than khóc trong sợ hãi và gào thét trong phẫn nộ. Thế mà lúc này, vị quân vương xuất sắc của họ, Đức vua Solomon thì biệt tích. Không ai biết ông đi đâu, làm gì hay như thế nào. Và từ đó dấu chấm hỏi lớn đã được đặt
1. Prolouge

"Vào năm 931 TCN, kinh thành Jerusalem chìm trong khói lửa, vương quốc Edom xảy ra loạn lạc vì những cuộc khởi nghĩa, đảo chính xảy ra khắp nơi, dân chúng thì chỉ biết than khóc trong sợ hãi và gào thét trong phẫn nộ. Thế mà lúc này, vị quân vương xuất sắc của họ, Đức vua Solomon thì biệt tích. Không ai biết ông đi đâu, làm gì hay như thế nào. Và từ đó dấu chấm hỏi lớn đã được đặt ra: rốt cuộc thì tung tích của Solomon đã ra sao? ..."

Những dòng chữ trong cuốn sách Muggle vốn là quà Giáng sinh từ bố đã cuốn hút Hermione đến bỏ cả bữa ăn ngon lành và cả việc phân loại trong tiệc khai giảng năm thứ 3 của Hogwarts. Vốn nghĩ đến việc sau tiệc sẽ thức khuya để đọc cuốn sách này thì bỗng nhiên cả nhà ăn lao xao hết cả lên.

"Gì thế?" Tay kéo áo hỏi Ron

"Muốn biết thì cứ tự nhìn lấy" Ron vẫn dán mắt lên hướng chiếc mũ phân loại "Chuyện lạ trăm năm có một đó!"

Mắt nhìn lên, cô thấy một thiếu niên có mái tóc màu vừa có màu xám củ tro bụi vừa có màu bạc của ánh trăng bạc thật dài, gương mặt quá mức xinh xắn, cái kiểu xinh xắn không rõ giới tính, tay cầm chóp mũ phân loại vừa lắc lắc vừa cất giọng trong trẻo, đan xen giữa giọng nam và giọng nữ, nam nữ bất phân:

"Này! Cho Rhu ở Gryffindor nhé!"


	2. The first seal

"Này! Đợi chút! Trời ạ! Này!" Cả Đại sảnh đường ăn đều nghe được tiếng than đầy bực dọc của chiếc mũ phân loại. "A! Mau thả ra!"

"Này trò Notegemel, trò không nên lắc chiếc mũ như thế mà phải đội nó lên cơ!" Giáo sư McGonagall có lòng nhắc nhở.

"Tại sao?" Thiếu niên xinh xắn mang vẻ mặt mờ mịt. "Chiếc mũ này rất bẩn, đội nó vào có thể bị nấm đầu. Rhu sẽ không đội, sẽ hỏi thẳng nó."

"Đó là quy định nhà trường. Mà trò không thể tự chọn nhà cho mình được mà nó sẽ chọn cho trò." Thầy Dumbledore bình tĩnh giải thích "Mà chiếc mũ này sẽ không gây nấm đầu cho trò đâu, nên trò cứ yên tâm mà đội nhé!"

"Nếu nhập học với tư cách là học sinh Hogwarts thì phải hiểu hiểu thế nào là "nhập gia tùy tùng", chẳng lẽ trò ngu ngốc đến độ không hiểu được điều cơ bản đó ư? Thật hiểu sao có người cho trò nhập học nữa!" Giáo sư Snape lên giọng phàn nàn.

Thiếu niên tóc màu xám bạc không nói gì, khuôn mặt lại lộ vẻ tranh đấu, mà cái kiểu tranh đấu này làm đáy lòng tất cả cảm thấy khá là không ổn.

"Rhu không muốn đội nón, muốn hỏi thẳng nó!"

"..."

Yên lòng coi sự chết lặng của mọi người là ngầm đồng ý, thiếu niên xinh xắn hài lòng thỏa nguyện tiếp tục lắc mũ. "Này! Cho Rhu vào Gryffindor!"

Trán giật giật gân xanh, giáo sư Snape dường như không còn kiên nhẫn mà bắt đầu đứng lên và chuẩn bị la mắng quả đầu mà xám bạc này thì giáo sư Dumbledore đã kéo ống tay áo của thầy ấy và mỉm cười lắc đầu. Ngồi dậy và rảo chân đến chỗ thiếu niên, khẽ cúi người xuống, giáo sư nhẹ nhàng hiền từ nhìn thiếu niên.

"Trò Notegemel, ta biết trò quả quyết không muốn đội nón và cũng muốn vào nhà Gryffindor. Nhưng sự bình đẳng và tuân theo luật lệ là điều tuyệt đối trong ngôi trường này. Ta nghĩ người hiểu chuyện và chín chắn như trò sẽ hiểu được mà phải không?"

Thiếu niên tóc xám bạc dùng đôi mắt màu xanh lục như chồi non mới nhất của mùa xuân mà không nhìn ra tâm tình gì mà nhìn thẳng vào mặt ông, môi mỏng mở ra rồi khép lại, dường như ngay cả bản thân cũng không nhận thấy mình đang mở miệng, lặng lẽ nói. [_.]

Không một lời nào mà xoay người, từ từ trèo lên chiếc ghế gỗ cao với tấm thân mảnh khảnh nhỏ bé, nghiêm chỉnh ngồi vững, đội chiếc mũ ngay ngắn lên đầu và bắt đầu ngân nga một nhạc điệu vô cùng mơ hồ.

Giọng nói của thiếu niên Notegemel rất kỳ lạ, không trầm dày như nam sinh, cũng không lanh lảnh như nữ sinh, cứ mơ hồ đan xen giữa hai bên, cứ như vậy mà thuần túy đến mức khiến người ta chỉ có thể trôi theo âm điệu. Cả Đại sảnh đường chìm trong tĩnh lặng, chỉ có thể thưởng thức sự trong trẻo đẹp đẽ, ngay cả những bóng ma cũng chỉ hận không thể nào im lặng hơn mà không khiến tác phẩm hoàn mỹ ấy không bị phá hỏng.

Dường như chiếc mũ như cũng bị cuốn theo thanh âm của thiếu niên ấy mà lắc lư nhẹ nhàng trên mái tóc xám bạc dài ấy, bất giác nó khẽ nói.

"Khúc ca này, rất êm tai..."

"Mũ thích tiếng ca của Rhu!" Được khen ngợi, thiếu niên cong mắt lên. "Vậy nhà Gryffindor, Rhu có thể đến ở được không?"

Bàn tay cực kỳ mềm mại nắm vành mũ giật giật."Được! Đương nhiên có thể!" Chiếc mũ hào hiệp thốt lên."GRYFFINDOR!"

Tiếng hét củ chiếc mũ phân loại cực kỳ lớn và chói tai như kéo mọi người ra khỏi điệu nhạc êm dịu khi nãy. Khi đã định thần lại thì thiếu niên ấy đã bước chân về phía dãy bàn nhà Gryffindor. Ngay cả cụ Dumbledore cũng phải giật mình, sau đó lại nheo mắt nhìn trò Notegemel đã khuất bóng khỏi khung mắt của mình.

Lúc này thì cậu thiếu niên ấy đã bước chân đến chỗ Harry Potter, Đấng cứu thế của thế giới phù thủy, ngồi xuống chỗ trống chẳng hiểu sao mà có bên trái Harry.

"Diarrhuay S. Notegemel là tên của Rhu." Không nóng không lạnh,thiếu niên diện mạo trung tính, cái kiểu trung tính xinh xắn khiến người ta hoàn toàn không nhìn ra giới tính, cất lời giới thiệu. "Harry là Harry James Potter, mau đưa tay ra!"

Ngờ nghệch không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Harry vẫn đưa tay theo phản ứng. Bàn tay thon gọn, trắng bệch bắt lấy, lắc lắc một hồi rồi thả ra. Rất tự nhiên, thiếu niên mắt màu xanh lục chớp mắt quay mặt về phía bàn ăn, lấy chiếc bánh mì, xé nhỏ từng miếng rồi cho chén súp bí đỏ, hoàn toàn không có ý định dùng bữa tối mà chỉ dường như đang giết thời gian.

Đang định cất lời thì lúc đó giáo sư Dumbledore đã kêu gọi mọi ngừời cùng hát bài ca vế trường. Và cứ thế, mọi người cứ đồng thanh hát vang mà trong lòng ai cũng ngổn ngang bao câu hỏi về thiếu niên xinh xắn đó.


End file.
